the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Prison Party
Harry Smith's Prison Party is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in August 2015. Plot Harry Smith goes to the food room for dinner, which is Yorkshire puddings and gravy, much to his disgust. He feels that he has been getting bored in Dundundun Prison lately, so he whispers to David Marshall about plans for a party in his prison cell at 2:00am. He agrees to the plan, so he passes the message on to others, who are Mitchell Washington, Jamie Wallace, Alan Ross, Sally Brittan, Kim Stewart and Dylan Cook. The remaining lot are too afraid to take any risks. A few hours later at 10:00pm, Harry is walking about in his prison cell. He is bored, so he decides to "make a song" by drumming on his closet whilst farting and singing. This trick works until 11:00pm, where he finally gets bored of that. Afterwards, he decides to take a long dump in the toilet. It is finally 2:00am. Luckily, the police officers who usually guard the corridor at night get distracted by an ongoing fight outside; this gives David, Mitchell, Jamie, Alan, Sally, Kim and Dylan a chance to sneak into Harry's prison cell. The seven of them have brought a pair of headphones that the police hid in the closet in every cell. Harry is glad to know that, so David tells him where exactly they are; Harry grabs them out. Dylan remembers he has a headphone adaptor and MP3 player in his pocket; everyone plugs their headphones in and they start dancing to Euphoria Equals DJ. At 2:30am everyone can hear both pop and death metal being blasted at once. Mitchell decides to go out and investigate; he discovers that The Confidential Cuties Club (plus friends) and the third year girls are blasting pop tunes whilst Ärnesti Jukanpoika, Maarjo Mägi and Coran Hewitt are blasting death metal. He also spots Euan Milton on his bed, sobbing. Afterwards, Dylan unplugs the adaptor and blasts the euphoric trance tunes. Eventually, Jamie hears some footsteps. Harry lies in bed, pretending to be asleep whilst the seven guests hide in the closet. Luckily, this trick works; the girls have also used this trick whilst the Finno-Ugrics and Coran get caught; they are forced to go back to bed. Now that the police officers are guarding the corridors again, there is no way for the seven friends to get back to their cells without being caught; some of them will have to sleep on the closet shelves, whilst others will have to sleep on the floor or under Harry's bed! Alan, Sally and Kim sleep on the shelves; Mitchell, Jamie and Dylan sleep on the floor and David sleeps under Harry's bed. The next morning, everyone manages to sneak back to their shelves. Due to everyone's tiredness, they spend the day asleep. The end credits show Ärnesti being transferred to Dundundun Mental Hospital. Everyone lets out a big fart of joy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes